This disclosure relates to aircraft interiors in general, and in particular, to interior sidewall paneling systems for passenger aircraft that incorporate a large, unique window shape to enhance passenger visibility, forward-facing indirect sidewall lighting wash lights, substantially enhanced foot area lighting, cabin decompression ventilation, and a flexible, laterally overlapping (i.e., shingled) panel interconnection design.
Currently, all passenger aircraft interior sidewall panel designs use direct lighting that radiates from above the sidewall and washes down along the panel, and also typically incorporate traditional, oval shaped windows. Since the overhead light washes down the panels in the conventional design, when the passengers look up, the light source is disconcertingly visible to them. Conversely, the wall and floor areas adjacent to the passenger's feet are relatively dark, making it difficult, for example, for them to move around easily in such areas and to find carryon luggage stowed on the floor of the cabin beneath the seats.
Additionally, since the passengers' windows are oval shaped and relatively small in area, they make it difficult for some passengers, e.g., those not situated immediately adjacent to a window, to see out of the aircraft easily without having to stretch or stoop.
A long-felt but as yet unsatisfied need therefore exists for interior sidewall paneling systems for passenger aircraft that overcome the above lighting problems and provide passengers of all sizes and seat positions with an enhanced view out of the aircraft.